All It Takes
by napturalblossom
Summary: They were never friends from the start, but what happens when they're partnered up for a week in the "Big Apple".


New York, New York. He felt that the city was practically calling his name, wanting him to come over. And the perfect opportunity came up, when his teacher decided to bring his class on a school tour to the Big Apple.

He had it all planned out. He'd room with his friends, go sightseeing for a little bit, go off and flirt with the hot girls in the hotel, buy them drinks with the fake ID his friend managed to get him and maybe he'd get lucky.

But there was a sudden change to his plans, which did not make him happy at all. In fact, it put him off the trip a little bit, not that he'd admit to that.

"What!" he exclaimed. What had he done to receive such a harsh punishment? Don't answer that.

He had been longing to go to New York since forever and now he was partnered up with the "goody two shoes".

"Look Mr. -" Mr. Beckham stopped for a moment looking at his attendance record "Lynch. Although we would love to have you with the rather rowdy group, it just wasn't possible, so for now you and Miss. Marano will be together."

Not bothering to greet her, he stormed out the room dragging his black leather jacket along. He had everything planned out to make this the best trip ever, and now he's stuck with her.

She definitely wasn't going to ruin his fun, he'd make sure of that.

She tugged at her sweater, lacing her fingers through the open gaps. She felt so nervous, like the already daunting task of going on a school tour without her best friends wasn't scary enough. "New York with Ross Lynch," she said hesitantly, waiting for a response.

Mr. Beckham looked up at her again and stared at her indifferently. "Goodbye Miss. Marano. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"As always." she whispered. And with that, she turned on her heel and walked away, her boots echoing through the hallway.

What had she ever done to be landed with the job of the Ross' babysitter? Nothing. She was always the teacher's favourite, always doing her work and getting the best grades in the class. She never caused a scene, never had any problem with a teacher. So why does she have to be stuck with him for a whole week in New York?

It wasn't like her attitude would rub off on him. If anything, it would be the other way round. _Not_ that she would let that happen.

She grabbed her books out of her locker, wanting to get away from this hellhole as fast as she could. She wanted to punch a wall, or at least scream.

The familiar blond figure came up behind her and with no surprise, had something he wanted and was eventually going to get.

"What do you want?" she asked, a little more annoyance in her tone than she would have wanted. She looked up to see Ross, holding his leather jacket in one hand, wearing a huge smirk. She felt a little uneasy being so close to him, but he made it worse by stepping forward.

"Hey _buddy_," he said, taking yet another step closer to her. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she definitely didn't like being alone with him. "Here's what I'm going to ask you to do. Go run back to Mr Beckham and tell him you want to go with someone else."

"There's no point, the plans have been made already," she said confidently, not showing how intimidated she really was feeling.

"Look sweetie, I know the thought of spending a week with me all alone in a hotel room must be your dream come true, but I actually have better things planned than being stuck with you," he ran his hand through his hair, her eyes got lost in the movements.

Then she realised what was going on, and snapped out of her trance pretty quickly. " I don't want to deflate your ego, but I would prefer to stay with a mountain lion instead of you."

She stepped back remembering the feeling of his hot breath trace all over her neck in a rhythmic pattern, she was shocked, not knowing what the revitalizing feeling that almost made a connection with her was.

"Laura Marie Marano is not a sucker", she chanted in her head.

"You're a feisty one, huh? School girls are always my first chose" he said rather loudly, his grin reappearing.

"Bring it!" she retorted

"I'm pretty sure it's already brought" he uttered with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I did a pretty mean collaboration with a friend on Tumblr, most of you may know her from her account,_ passrossby (go check her out!)_**

**_It was so fun just creating the story and all, and honestly, I can't wait till the next chapter! :) _**

**_ Ciao, Bridgette_**


End file.
